The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off
The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off is an upcoming computer-animated jukebox musical comedy superhero film directed by Brad Bird and written by Sam Chrystal and his friends James Jacobs, John O’Neill, Warren Byrne & Cormac Thompson O’Toole. It is the sequel to The Greatest Musical, The Greatest Dance Party & The Greatest Dance Clubs, the 4th installment of The Greatest Musical and slightly based on Avengers: Infinity War. Rated PG for mild violence, language, threat & emotionally intense scenes. Plot: 3 months after he escaped from prison with the help of Fionn Baker, Javert Hamilton and his henchmen Zachary Ephephron & Sebastian Valjean plan to gather The Infinity Razzies, which could wipe out half the population ( What’s My Name ). They gather The Power Razzie from John’s school and torture Jack Coleman, Katherine Talbot, Kate Cody & Cheryl Reid to tell them where The Space Razzie is. He overpowers Andy The Gorilla and Coleman, Katherine, Kate & Cheryl give Andy The Time & Soul Razzies and tell him to warn John O’Neill that Hamilton has returned before they are killed. Hamilton then gets The Space Razzie. John is on a trip to Cavan with his Foroige Group which includes: Sam Chrystal, James Jacobs, Cormac Thompson O’Toole, Luke McGrath, Robbie Sweeney, Evan Sherlock, Kyle Larson, Adam Altman, Vinz Mantana, Jamie Bale, Adam Greene, Jake Ryan, Lauren Darcy, John Bettany, Rebecca Freeman, Lucy Watson, Amy Fisher, Margaret Holland, Natasha McDonnell & Chelsea Dignam along with the staff: Janice, Peter, Simon & Alex Smith, Ger Fitzgerald, David Young, Emma Holmes & Mary & Siobhan Fassbender. They have a great time ( Catchy Song ) until Steve Simmons, John’s former manager, along with Andy warns them about Hamilton and recruits the Foroige in a plan to stop him. Meanwhile John rallies his old friends Ciaran Fitzsimons, Michael McBride, Jade O’Callaghan, Jamie Murphy, Jasmine Hart, Ethan Hackett, Orianna Murray, Flavia Occhipinti, Joshua Kennedy, Tyrone Brady, Bianca Schuman, Eva Salerno, Joseph Talento & Eamonn Potter along with Sophia Ford, Tiana Bush, Gaston Garfield, Eric Johnson, Merida Gillan, Belle Clarke, Eugene Smith, Hans Anderson, Aurora Jackson & Ellie McDonald that Hamilton, Zachary & Sebastian are planning to steal The Infinity Razzies. They are then approached by Kim & Joey Murphy, their former enemies and they convince them to let them help them ( Not Evil ). John then decides to recruit the Reco staff: Jeff O’Toole, Rueben Banderas & Raychel Simmons, along with Leon Clarke, Warren Byrne & Danny Cunningham. Meanwhile, Dylan Boland, Sean Bruen, Kevin Whealan, Ciara Brady, Amanda McCarthy, Nicole Dolan, Dillon Couch, Jake Mooney, Yankit Wan, Joshua Dignam, Joseph Curran, Eamon McCormack, Neil Bowes & Evan O’Reilly ( who are old friends of Sam, Luke, Rebecca & Chelsea ) along with Connie Downing, Mr. Mills, Mr. Ford & Mr. Crews discover that their school is destroyed and most of the staff is killed. Sam, Rebecca, Luke & Chelsea explain that Hamilton is responsible and has taken The Reality Razzie. Dylan and the others agree to help. They also recruit fellow pupils Harry Healey Shaw, Michael Kelly, David McDonald, Alex Gatatigu & Kevin Foley along with Fionn’s former henchmen Brad Miller, Danielle Simmons & Steven Kennedy. John then recruits Mr. Buster Moon, Mr. Joe Wilder & Caesar Jackman and with their army gathered, they set out on their journey by boat ( Dancing Queen ). Along the way, Steve falls in love with their guide Sarah Clarke ( Fernando ) and they decide to split into 6 teams before going their separate ways ( Get Back Up Again ), each having an confrontation with Hamilton and his crew: Team 1 will go through the jungle to find stage lights for the upcoming show ( Our Last Summer ). Team 2 will go to rebuild the schools ( Falling Slowly ). Team 3 will go and warn everyone about Hamilton. Team 4 will remain on the boat and report any suspicious activity ( Right Here, Right Now ). Team 5 will evacuate everyone from the city. Team 6 is Hamilton’s team and they out to collect the remaining Infinity Razzies. & Team 7 set out to find Fionn. During their journey, Hamilton captures Joey & Kim and takes them to Columbia where the ghost of Pablo Escobar informs him that The Soul Razzie can be obtained by sacrificing someone they love. Hamilton throws Kim to her death and orders Joey to be captured and gets The Soul Razzie. When everyone comes back, they celebrate their success ( Underneath The Lovely London Sky ). Sam, who is not celebrating and paranoid that Hamilton will kill of them, shares his final moments with Rebecca & the rest of the friends ( Your Song ). Meanwhile Joey escapes captivity and tells Hamilton that he will not follow his orders anymore and leaves ( Goodbye Yellow Brick Road ). Meanwhile, Joey arrives on the boat and tells the team that Hamilton killed Kim and wants The Soul & Time Razzies. John & the others comfort him about Kim ( Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life ) and together they decide to go back to the school’s to battle Hamilton, Zachary & Sebastian ( Saturday’s Night Alright For Fighting ). The team then devises a plan to defeat Hamilton: Sam & his friends will battle Hamilton ( I Have The High Ground ). John and his friends will battle Zachary ( Mamma Mia ). The Reco will battle Sebastian ( We Will Rock You ). & The Foroige sabotage F!onn’s concert ( Nowhere To Go But Up ). After an intense battle, Hamilton, Sebastian, Zachary & Fionn are captured and they celebrate and do their show ( Super Trouper ). But unbeknownst to them, Hamilton secretly takes The Time & Mind Razzies. Hamilton frees himself, Zachary & Sebastian but abandons Fionn. Sam is shocked that Hamilton has escaped and informs the others. But before they can stop them, Hamilton activates the complete Razzie Gauntlet by snapping his fingers and escapes with Zachary & Sebastian. Half of the team starts to disintegrate including: Rebecca, Jade, Jamie, Orianna, Flavia, Bianca, Eva, Eamonn, Amy, Lucy, Margaret, Sophia, Tiana, Gaston, Eric, Merida, Belle, Eugene, Hans, Aurora, Ellie, Natasha, Mr. Wilder, Mr. Moon, Caesar, Ciara, Amanda, Chelsea, Nicole, Michael, David, Joseph, Joshua, Harry, Alex, Kevin, Brad, Danielle, Steven, Connie, Mr. Mills, Mr. Ford, Mr. Crews, Sarah, Danny, Leon, Peter, Janice, Simon, Alex, Ger, David, Emma, Mary, Kyle, Vinz, Jamie, Adam, Jake, Siobhan, John & Lauren. Sam, John, James, Jonathan, Ciaran, Michael, Jasmine, Ethan, Joshua, Tyrone, Joseph, Robbie, Andy, Steve, Dylan, Luke, Sean, Kevin, Evan, Neil, Evan, Jake, Dillon, Yankit, Eamonn, Jeff, Rueben, Raychel, Warren, Cormac, Evan, Adam, & Joey remain on the boat while Hamilton, Zachary & Sebastian watch a sunrise in their lair. In a mid-credits scene, Ewan Murray, Helen Meehan, Amy Gannon & Luke Martin see everyone disintegrating across the globe and they decide to find John ( I Will Always Love You ). Voice Cast: Team 1: Ryan Reynolds as John O’Neill Chris Hemsworth as Sam Chrystal James McAvoy as James Jacobs Anne Hathaway as Rebecca Freeman Chris Pratt as Michael McBride Scarlett Johansson as Jade O’Callaghan Samuel L. Jackson as Steve Simmons Emma Watson as Amy Fisher Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lucy Watson Ricky Gervais as Dylan Boland Emily Blunt as Ciara Brady Gerard Butler as Jake Mooney Saoirse Ronan as Emma Holmes Martin Freeman as Adam Altman Viggo Mortensen as Adam Greene Team 2: Russell Crowe as Mr. Joe Wilder Terry Crews as Caesar Jackman Rami Malek as Luke McGrath Matt Damon as Sean Bruen Vanessa Hudgens as Amanda McCarthy Zendaya as Chelsea Dignam Tom Holland as Joseph Curran Paul Bettany as Eamonn McCormick Dev Patel as Alex Gatatigu Liam Neeson as Mr. Mills Bruce Willis as Peter Smith Jamie Lee Curtis as Janice Smith Christopher Plummer as David Young Marisa Tomei as Mary Fassbender Jude Law as Kyle Larson Paul Rudd as Vinz Mantana Felicity Jones as Siobhan Fassbender Emilia Clarke as Lauren Darcy Team 3: Simon Pegg as Ciaran Fitzsimons Hugh Jackman as Ethan Hackett Robert Downey Jr. as Joshua Kennedy Jessica Rothe as Sophia Ford Jessica Paege as Tiana Bush Kristen Bell as Merida Gillan Jared Leto as Kevin Whealan Dove Cameron as Nicole Dolan Will Arnett as Joshua Dignam Donnie Yen as Yankit Wan Willem Dafoe as Harry Healey Shaw Alfie Allen as Kevin Foley Halle Berry as Sarah Dignam Demi Moore as Raychel Simmons Josh Brolin as Leon Clarke Sigourney Weaver as Ger Fitzgerald Team 4: Tom Hanks as Jonathan Randle Grant Gustin as Jamie Murphy Jennifer Lawrence as Jasmine Hart Chris Evans as Tyrone Brady Julianne Moore as Margaret Holland Hailee Steinfeld as Belle Clarke Matthew McConaughey as Mr. Buster Moon Chris O’Dowd as Dillon Couch Amy Adams as Connie Downing James Corden as Mr. Crews Seth Rogen as Jeff O’Toole Jon Bernthal as Rueben Banderas Patrick Wilson as Danny Cunningham Channing Tatum as Comac Thompson O’Toole Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Simon / Alex Smith Andy Samberg as Jake Ryan Anthony Hopkins as John Bettany Team 5: Emma Stone as Orianna Murray Gal Gadot as Flavia Occhipinti Emma Blackery as Bianca Schuman Elizabeth Olsen as Eva Salerno Donald Glover as Joseph Talento Thomas Sanders as Eamonn Potter Tom Hiddleston as Robbie Sweeney Jack Black as Andy The Gorilla Josh Gad as Gaston Garfield Alden Ehrenreich as Eric Johnson Liam Hemsworth as Eugene Smith John Boyega as Hans Anderson Evangeline Lilly as Aurora Jackson Cara Delevingne as Ellie McDonald Jessica Chastain as Natasha McDonnell Ralph Fiennes as Mr. Ford Dan Stevens as Warren Byrne Jason Bateman as Jamie Bale Team 6: Ryan Gosling as Javert Hamilton Adam Driver as Zachary Ephephron Chris Pine as Sebastian Valjean Taron Egerton as Fionn Baker Maisie Williams as Kim Murphy Kit Harington as Joey Murphy Team 7: Colin Firth as Evan O’Reilly Domhnall Gleeson as Neil Bowes Sacha Baron Cohen as David McDonald Michael Fassbender as Michael Kelly Neil Patrick Harris as Brad Miller Rose Byrne as Danielle Simmons Michael B. Jordan as Steven Kennedy John C. Reilly, Olivia Wilde, Kiera Knightley & Amanda Seyfried all reprise their roles as Mr. Jack Coleman / Katherine Talbot / Kate Cody / Cheryl Reid respectively in the opening scene. Reception & Sequels: The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off received critical acclaim and was a box office success. It will be followed by The Greatest Endgame & The Greatest Birthday. Logos: Disney / Walt Disney Animation Studios ( Variation ): The Disney logo has no fireworks and a flare replaces the curve over the logo. The Walt Disney Animation Studios logo slowly turns black and white and the “io” in Studios turns to the number 10 ( parodying the logo variation of Avengers: Infinity War & Ant-Man & The Wasp ). An SOS signal is heard during the logos. Songs: 1. What’s My Name - Hamilton / Zachary / Sebastian / Fionn 2. Catchy Song - Sam / John / James / Jonathan / Amy / Rebecca / Lucy / Margaret / Luke / Chelsea / Robbie / Natasha / Evan / Kyle / Adam / Vinz / Jamie / Adam / Jake / Lauren / John / Peter / Janice / Ger / Simon / Alex / David / Emma / Mary 3. Not Evil - Joey / Kim 4. Dancing Queen - Full Cast 5. Fernando - Steve / Sarah 6. Get Back Up Again - Sam / Rebecca 7. Falling Slowly - Luke / Ciara / Sean / Amanda / Kevin / Nicole 8. Our Last Summer - Sam / Dylan / Rebecca / Ciara 9. Right Here, Right Now - Jamie / Jasmine / Michael / Jade 10. Underneath The Lovely London Sky - Full Cast 11. Your Song - Sam 12. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Joey / Hamilton 13. Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life - Full Cast 14. Saturday Night’s Alright For Fighting - Full Cast 15. I Have The High Ground - Sam / Rebecca / Dylan / Ciara / Luke / Chelsea / Sean / Amanda / Kevin / Nicole / Joseph / Joshua / Eamon 16. Mamma Mia - John / Amy / James / Lucy / Jonathan / Margaret / Ciaran / Sophia / Michael / Jade / Jamie / Jasmine / Ethan / Tiana / Orianna / Gaston / Flavia / Eric / Joshua / Merida / Tyrone / Belle / Bianca / Eugene / Eva / Hans / Joseph / Aurora / Eamonn / Ellie / Robbie / Natasha / Andy / Steve / Mr. Coleman / Katherine / Kate / Caesar / Luke / Cheryl / Mr. Moon / Mr. Wilder / Zachary 17. We Will Rock You - Jeff / Rueben / Raychel / Leon / Danny / Warren / Sebastian / Cormac 18. Nowhere To Go But Up - Fionn / Peter / Janice / Simon / Alex / Ger / David / Emma / Mary / Cormac / Evan / Kyle / 2 Adams / Vinz / Jamie / Jake / Siobhan / Lauren / 2nd John 19. Super Trouper - Full Cast 20. I Will Always Love You - Helen / Ewan / Amy ( End Credits Scene )